Stuff
by Zabivaka
Summary: Some shit I randomly wrote
1. Chapter 1: Shits and giggles

**_Someday_** , you'll realize that the world is full of shits and giggles. From me wanting my Kendy fanart, to being a weaboo, I live in a society so horrible that people have the time to make PORN OF KO HAVING SEX WITH DENDY. ISN'T THAT CHILD PORN. From an Olympic Mascot fandom, to normies, to tumblr wanting TO FUCK PENNYWISE, we just need to learn that the world has always been just shits and giggles. Seems like you must go to the chapter, and ya'll are bitches.


	2. Chapter 2: Roses are Red

Roses are Red,

Violets are blue,

Life is a bore,

LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue

Shit your pants weaboo,

Enid is my waifu

Roses are Red,

Violets are blue,

Vinicius and Tom hentai,

Cannot cure you

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

KO FUCKS DENDY

YOU PEDOPHILES

Roses are Red,

Violets are blue,

I'm going to a pride parade tomorrow,

No homo

These will continue later, so go to the next chapter to see what's up.

THIS SUCKS.


	3. KO X DENDY ONE-SHOT FUCK CHAPTER

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER INCLUDES SEXUAL INTERCOURSE OF CHILDREN. ITS PEDOPHILIA, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

It was just a normal day at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, but it wasn't. KO led Dendy into the woods surrounding the plaza. He had a plan for Dendy, a really lewd one. "KO, why did you have to lead me here?" Dendy asked. "I read this thing on Wikipedia called sex, and it's basically how babies are made" KO said. "But, I'm not going to have a baby when I grow up nor at this age" Dendy said. KO then showed her a condom. "This can protect you from having one, though" KO replied.

You know what, you continue it


	4. My favorite song

This is the lyrics to my favorite song. Released in 1991, here is Do the Bartman

Bart:

Yo! Hey what's happening dude?

I'm a guy with a rep for bein' rude

Terrorizin' people wherever I go

It's not intentional, just keepin' the flow

Fixin' test scores to get the best scores

Droppin' banana peels all over the floor

I'm the kid that made delinquency an art

Last name, Simpson; first name, Bart

I'm here today to introduce the next phase

The next step in the big Bart craze

I got a dance, real easy to do

I learned it with no rhythm and so can you!

So move your body, if you got the notion

Front to back in a rock-like motion

Now that you got it, if you think you can

Do it to the music, that's the Bartman

Back-up Singers:

Everybody if you can, do the Bartman!

Shake your body, turn it out, if you can, man!

Move your butt to the side, yes you can, can!

Everybody in the house, do the Bartman

(x2)

Bart:

It wasn't long ago, just a couple of weeks

I got in trouble, yeah, pretty deep

Homer was yellin', mom was, too

Because I put mothballs in the beef stew

Punishment time, in the air lurks gloom

Sittin' by myself, confined to my room

When all else fails, nothin' else left to do

I turn on the music, so I can feel the groove!

Back-up Singers:

Move your body, if you got the notion

Front to back in a rock-like motion

Move your hips from side to side now

Don't ya slip, let your feet glide now

If you've got the groove, you gotta use it

Rock rhythm in time with the music

You just might start a chain reaction...

Bart: If you can do the Bart, you're bad like Michael Jackson

Back-up Singers:

Everybody if you can, do the Bartman!

Shake you body, turn it out..If you can, man!

Move your butt to the side as you can, can!

Everybody in the house do the Bartman...Do the Bartman!

Bart:

Do the Bartman!

Everybody back and forth, from side to side

Back-up Singers: Do the Bartman!

Bart: Do the Bartman!

Now here's a dance beat that you can't deny!

Homer: Turn it down! Will you stop that infernal racket?

Back-up Singers: Do the Bartman!

Bart:

Oh my ears! Lisa! Put that saxophone away!

You can't touch this!

I didn't do it. Nobody saw me do it. You can't prove anything

Now, I'm in the house feelin' good to be home

'Til Lisa starts blowin' her damn saxophone

And if it was mine, you know they'd take it away

But still I'm feelin' good, so that's okay

I'm up in my room, just a-singin' a song

Listenin' to the kicks while I'm kickin' along

Yeah, Lisa likes jazz, she's her number one fan

But I know I'm bad, cause I do the Bartman!

Back-up Singers:

Everybody, if you can do the Bartman!

Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man!

Move your butt to the side, as you can, can!

Everybody in the house, do the Bartman! Do the Bartman!

Bart:

Do the Bartman!

Everybody back and forth from side to side

Back-up Singers: Do the Bartman!

Bart: Do the Bartman!

She can do it, he can do it, so can I!

Back-up Singers:If you've got the groove, you gotta use it

Rock rhythm in time with the music

You just might start a chain reaction...

Bart:

I'm a Bartman

Back-up Singers:

Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman!

Shake your body, turn it out, if you can, man!

Move your butt to the side, as you can, can!

Everybody in the house do the Bartman!

Move you body, if you got the notion

Skake your body to the rock-like motion!

Move your hips from side to side now

Don't ya slip, let your feet glide now!

If you've got your groove, you gotta use it!

Rock rhythm in time with the music!

Bart: Eat your heart out, Michael!

Back-up Singers: You just might start a chain reaction...

Bart: Oh wow, man


	5. Despacito 76: The Song

So Fallout 76 is a pretty cool game

Almost heaven, West Virginia

Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river

Life is old there, older than the trees

Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia

Mountain mamma, take me home

Country roads

All my memories, gather round her

Modest lady, stranger to blue water

Dark and dusty, painted on the sky

Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia

Mountain mamma, take me home

Country roads

I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me

Radio reminds me of my home far away

Driving down the road I get a feeling

That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia

Mountain mamma, take me home

Country roads

Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia

Mountain mamma, take me home

Country roads

Take me home, down country roads

Take me home, down country roads


	6. rWoooosh

YOU JUST GOT R/WHOOS'D!!!! haha I said WOOSH and REDDIT hahaha it's realy funny because XD the woosh means that the joke went WOOSHH over your head XD XD lololol ahahaha and reddit is this really cool website LOL where i like to talk with fellow EPIC LE REDDITORS and we aAre all SUPER COOL LOL! XD and this is funny because XD on THIS REALLY EPIC WEBSSDITE LMAOO ROFLMAO XD there is this subREDDIT(a part of reddit in case u need explain because ur dumb haha XDDD) and on this subredddtt LOLMAOROFLXDDD LOLOLOLLLLLL XD we make fun of silly billys (XD) who dont understand a joke (HAHAAXDXCCC) they are SOOOOO SILLY AHAHAHA XDDDD andso now im(me)]myself] am going to post your SILLY COMMENT there AHAHAHA and me and the fellow BOYZZZZ(we hang out sometimes and even erp in pms sometimes everyone is so nice and cool on redddit!!) we are WAYYY DMARTER THAN U LMAOOOHAHAHA so Now XD we will make fun of you on XCXCXC This really epic website!!! get OWNEDD DUMMY i bet you are so ANGRY XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD that you are going to get BERATED AHAHAHA ONLINE ON THIS EPIIIC EEBSITE AHAHAH LOSER!! see you around, you big JIMBO!! (Inside joke XD won't understand cuz ur dumB U probably don't even drink soylent SUCKER AHAHA) XDDDDDD LMAO HAHA XDXDXCCXCCDDDD JUDT REMEMBER - U R SOOOO CRINGE XD LMAO XDDFDD BAI!!! XD


End file.
